Help!
by Tomatoes
Summary: Both Miley and Mitchie battle it out to get Mikayla's love but she has her mind set. Who will it be? Demena versus Mikiley
1. Chapter 1

**My sister's sister's crush **

**MILEY POV**

Mikayla's coming to my house today and I've been changing outfits about '8-10 time in the last 30 minutes. I had to look half-decent. She said I looked like a liver last time she saw me with my red dress that took me a **whole weekend **to choose just for her. HOW RUDE! I always get like this when I know I'm going to see her. God she's beautiful. At first I thought I was just admiring her beauty, then after long nights on the phone with her, as Miley of course, I knew I had a big crush on Mikayla. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I couldn't. I've tried approximately 10-13 times. I know, freaky. I have an explanation though when I look into her chocolate eyes its like staring into a whirlpool of desire. The way she lifts up one eyebrow like the rock, god its like everything I've ever wanted is resumed to her. Mikayla Hartward. I kissed the only picture I had of her. She looks so beautiful.

-Bud she's here. Hurry up K?-Dad came in as I was putting my shirt on.

-Yes dad.

-Why don't you put on the shirt I bought for you?-Dad asked looking in my closet.

-Geesh , this is huge!-Dad looked inside for that horrific shirt.

-Gee, I wish I could but I lost it. If only I could find it-I replied hypocritical.

-Oh, -He held the shirt in his hand -found it.

-Dad, I don't think I shouldn't wear this in front of Mikayla.

-Why do you say that?-He asked. God he really did act like a dumb hillbilly sometimes.

-She'll be jealous…?-I tried and he pulled in to a hug.

-Aww bud I know you care about peoples feelings but you have to be happy without caring what people like me or Mikayla think. He handed me the sweater.-wear it.

I took the sweater resigned. I was sure I had hidden that sweater in a good place. Now Mikayla's gonna see me like an ass. Nice.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA'S POV **

So im in my love's house, Miley. Don't get me wrong it's not that im not excited its that why in the world would Hannah's/Miley's family invite me to their house. Ever since I discovered she was Hannah I never spoke to her again not that I didn't want to in fact I've been kind of depressed since its that… I don't know. I was too shy to come back to her and figure out if she wanted to be my friend. Or something more?? Puff yea right. I bet Miley is as straight as a rock.

Jackson came down to greet us he had his hair done for once. This is different.

-Hello Mikayla. -He kissed me on the cheek and then did the same to my mom.

-Hi, Jackson…-He smiled.-So, where's ms. Montana?-I smiled sarcastically.

-Right here-She answered. What in the world is she wearing? She looks annoyed right now. God. She hates me. Sometimes I wish I never knew she's Hannah. On the other hand I am glad she is. I mean I was so confused. I was all the time trying to wonder why I was so attracted to Hannah.

-Where's your wig?-I lifted an eyebrow.

-Can you please not go there again?-she replied really annoyed. I thought it was so cute when Miley got all red when she was mad.

-Girl, please. What we have to tell you is really important.-Mr. Montana interrupted us

-I already know she's _Hannah Montana _- I said with a rhythm in my voice.

-Shut up, Mickey.- she answered mad.- I guess she really isn't in the mood today.

-Miley Stuart you behave right now.-I scoffed, its so funny when they treat her like a baby. She rolled her eyes at me.

-You too Mikayla unless you want me to tie you to the bed as soon as we get back home.-Miley gave me a "that's what you get" look.

-I want you all to sit down, please. -We all did. I looked at him confused. Talk you dumb hillbilly.

-Well, you see Mikayla when you had that car accident a couple of months ago, your mom was going crazy.

-If this is one of "You never know what you have until you lose it" type of lesson then I don't know what **IM** doing here, dad. I mean I have a date can I please go?

-No. Jackson this isn't about you guys losing anything. It's the complete opposite.-Now I was really interested.

-What do you mean? I thought we were just here because I was doing a duet with little miss "if cupid had a heart."-

-There you go starting problems again, Hannah Dick ba-

-Hey!!-My mom and Mr. Montana interrupted me.

-She started it.

-I didn't know you couldn't keep it PG-13 ms. Potty mouth.-Miley stuck her tongue out. I love arguing with her its one of the things that turns me on the most sometimes I feel like slapping the shit out of her and there's also time when I wanna kiss her deeply…and then slap her.

-Cant you both just SHUT UP!- Mr. Stuart yelled. Talk about creepy. I never liked him.

-Mikayla im serious. God, I didn't know this would be _so_ hard…

-It's alright Martha.-Dad cooed her. God why would they cuddle in front of everyone. Retards. I rolled my eyes at them. -Mikayla, im serious you better behave if you want to go to that Cancun award thingy. Listen to Mr. Stuart.

-What?-He obviously wasn't listening.-I mean yea, what your dad said.

-Continue dad.-Miley said in her sweet little Sothern accent. She is SO hot.

-So, neither your dad or your mom were compatible to your blood. That's why your mom came to me. She thought you and I had the same blood type. We did.-Where is he going this? I was getting nervous. Breathing heavily and looking rather serious. Miley on the other hand was laying lazily on the sofa. Probably not even listening to what he was saying.

-While you were under recovery we got a couple of exams taken-OMG do I have aids?? I thought nervous. wait I haven't even had sex with a guy… So OMG Demi has aids to!!??-Mikayla you're really my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**MILEY'S POV**

--………

-………

-………-Damn I seriously have to get like an ear transplant I could have sworn he said "Mikayla you're my daughter" He probably said "Mikayla do you want water." Wait then why is she so quiet I know I wouldn't be so surprised to be offered some water. -Dad, no.-I said in almost a whimper.

-Mikayla?-Mikayla's dad were comforting her while dad tried to do the same but I blocked out anything he was saying. Mikayla looked forward looking lost.-Honey I know it's hard but please tell me something.

-Please, tell me this is a joke mom.-She choked out like a little girl. She's so beautiful…my sister?

-Mikayla if this is one of your fucking jokes I am going to beat the shit out of you today.-Jackson stood up next to trying to block my way to her. She stood up from the sofa with wrath written on her face, but hey I was mad too.

-You dumbfuck does it look like im joking around?-Her eyes were literally on fire.

-Mikayla, baby calm down.-Martha tried cooing her.

-Back off-she shook her off making her way closer to me.

-Mikayla sit down let's talk about this.

-Why would I want to talk to this bastard.-at this Mikayla slap me right across my face. God that hurt. I grabbed he by her hair and we were tossing and kicking on the floor.

-You slutbag-She was on top of me while I fought to be on top of her.

-Miley, stop it.-dad and Jackson tried to separate me and Mikayla but she elbowed dad in his…thingy. I took this opportunity to get on top of her and she immediately punched me n my face breaking my nose. I saw blood all over my hands and prepared to punch her in her face when Jackson pulled me off of her.

-Let go you idiot-I tried kicking but lamentably Jackson was stronger than me. Mikayla tried get a hold of me again but her da-I mean Mr. Hartward came to grab her.

-Mikayla, stop.

-Let go off me, -she shook him off.- you don't know who you've messed with Miley.-Just like that she left breaking my heart and my nose at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

-Are you ok? Where were you? We were worried…Mikayla -mom tried to touch my cheek I hadn't cleaned my face and blood had dried on my chin. - don't touch me, Martha.

-Don't talk to your mother that way. I scoffed

-And who do you think you are? My father.-He looked at me hurt. I just ignored him. I don't even have time for this.

As I entered my room I felt the tears cascading down my face. I knocked everything I got my hands on.. I reached for my "treasure box as I called it and took out the magazine where me and Miley were hugging. She can't be my sister. This must be some sort of mistake. Miley can't be my sister. I felt disgusted at how I've wanted to fuck my own sister. I had already made up my plan to get her to go out with me. I was gonna confess my love to her on new years. I even made up imaginary novels of us together. Id would have shown it to her on our anniversary, I would have loved her. I would have love to her at night. I would have laughed at her corny jokes and she snuggle up to me on cold rainy days, I would kiss her.

That could never happen now. As much as I wanted it to, she's my sister. I wont try to forget her though. I need to think about her to… suffer. Even if she is my… sister.

The tears were blinding me. I wiped them desperate to fell her gaze. She hated me, I bet. Why did you hit her Mikayla? I am such a ..bastard. She was right. I only deserved to die. I tried cutting myself before but it hurt like hell. I was good at nothing. Miley you are so right I'm so sorry. Sorry I hit you, sorry I love you , sorry I could never tell you, sorry I needed you…..so much. I kissed the Miley on the picture. Her eyes were so gorgeous. I remember when I first saw her I couldn't stop looking at her and insulted her ton not make her think I was obsessed with her. She was going out with nick at that time and she was nowhere interested in old Mikayla Hartward. On the other hand I would kill to get at least one kiss form her. Only one. I've dedicated billions of songs that she probably heard but never knew was me like Love story which I gave to Taylor. It would come out in a month approximately. I would have told her that it was for her but now I can only cry my days away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MILEY'S POV**_

"Fucking asshole."-I spoke to the alarm clock, smashing it against the wall wishing it was dad. His gut all over the place. I walked to the bathroom getting so freaked by looking at my reflection that I almost stabbed my eye with my toothbrush. Wow, I really need to eat. I looked at my bony self in the mirror. I look as If I were a Cullen, all pale and crap; except that I look like shit. Anorexia does not suit me so well. Look at my ribs all sticking out. Disgusting. I hadn't come out of my room in about 3 days. I've only ate half a subway, which by the way was rotting under my bed and a couple ounces of water from y faucet.

I should be at a hospital right now. I'm not even exaggerating. That vodka did it's job right. All I took was 2 cups and I was done. It's like a 2-ton truck ran over me, well not really but I felt so bad. My back ached badly from sleeping on the hardwood floor. I looked at my face on the mirror again while I brushed my teeth. My eyes were puffy and lets not even start about my horrid hair. A monkey's ass was definitely more fuckable than me right now. Good thing I don't have any Hannah gig these weeks. I'd loose all my fannahs looking like shit.

Oh joy, these scenes, replayed in my head. She looked to cute when she said that. I shut my eyes annoyed and resorted to taking my much needed shower. Poor maid.

"God, yes"- I moaned as the burning water fell on my naked back. I wish I could spend my life here and not care about anything…but when do things I really want come true? Yes, Im Hannah but I've give all this fame, the money and whatever good thing I have just to kiss her once. Once, that's all I needed. I rested my head on the wall as tears streamed across my face getting mixed with the water pouncing on my back.

I know I'm being selfish. Who wouldn't like to be n my shoes right now? Famous, young, talented and beautiful. I know what you're thinking. Just let me lie to myself. It's not like I actually believe it.

I've never fallen in love before. Neither Jake or Craig ever meant anything. Our relationships were about 2-3 years long, yet I never felt that little spark when I saw them. Kissing them never left me with the tingling feeling that made me think that "the whole world stopped," and all that bull crap. In fact, I felt kind of grossed out, kissing Jake was sloppy he was the worst kisser in the face of the earth. Kissing a dog would give me more pleasure.

I scoffed, at my luck. It sure as hell wasn't at the dog joke I just made.

How ironic is it that when I finally fall head over heels in love it's a girl and not just any girl my fucking sister!!! I don't think I've ever heard of a girl who masturbates thinking about their sister. Ejem, me! I mean couldn't she be a little less tempting? Here I go again every time I saw her I always ended up the same way: making up a new excuse as to why my sheets needed to be changed and every day closer to arthritis. I know, I know; its wrong. Masturbation can create addictions and what-not but it is literally impossible for me to even think of stopping after one of our press conferences or any award. I've even done it in the limo. I know. Desperate is a synonym for Miley.

I wonder if we'd have to see each other now.

_That's such a dumb question_.

Knowing dad, he'd do anything to get me and Mikayla to reconcile. Why did they have to find out that she was my sister now? Why couldn't they find it out after we died or something. Why couldn't I have been happy for at least a month with her?

Who am I kidding? Even if she weren't my sister she wouldn't have paid the least attention to me. How dumb is it for me to think that? She hated me since she met me. _She _started the little feud I wasn't part of. I hated fighting with her so bad but I needed to see her. "What am I gonna do now?" - as soon as I say this my phone rang. I sure pray its not a Hannah concert PLEASE. I grabbed a towel and ran out of the restroom almost tripping on the floor. Another reason why she doesn't like me. I'm the biggest klutz I know.

"Hello. Who's this"-I didn't even bother to check the caller id. I wonder why I got the iPhone in the first place.

"Hi, Miley"

"Hello."-I replied annoyed.

"I heard." -I rolled my eyes knowing exactly how she heard it from. Oken.

"Oliver's such a snitch."-I took the first things I saw from my closet. I thought I'd thrown this skirt away. Dad and his disgusting taste. I wish he'd realize that I just turned 17. Any normal girl would never wear skirt with a cross-eyed unicorn on the side. Heck, what should _I_ be talking about. I'm the farthest thing away from normal.

"Why didn't you call to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this."-I smiled. I loved her so much she would never do something that would hurt me. I knew this, she was always there when I needed her.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Just meet me at the beach in ten minutes."-she hung up. Great what I needed, half of Malibu would get to see me like this.


	5. Chapter 5

_**MIKAYLA'S POV**_

I checked the doors were locked. Don't want to get my car fucked up by fans again. Weirdos. I think its cute to ask for autographs, take pictures but stealing my car? Who is dumb enough to do that? Well…Craig obviously. I just hope he never comes near me again or my cute little Ferrari. I pressed the button for the elevator when I noticed my nail was chipped.

"Great, what I needed."-I looked at my beautiful nails. My beautiful hand! I must have ruined it when I was fighting with Miley. I wonder if her nose is fine. The elevator opened its door and a tall man was about to come out but got right back in as he saw me. Dear, Jesus. Please, no more stalkers.

"Forgot my keys."-he said looking at me. I pressed the 7th floor, sensing him looking at me. Im done with freaks. The elevator opened at the 4th floor and no one was there. I hate when kids do this. I never did this when I was a kid. I was to busy getting my nails done. I sure do miss those days.

"You could stop staring at me any moment now"-I said without even looking back.

"Im…sorry. Its just that you're so pretty."- I knew he was smiling." I just tried to ignore him as we were on the 6th floor "Do you have a boyfriend? I'd like to take-"

I looked at him flirtatious. "Sorry but, I like girls."-He looked at me appalled.

"Oh. .. I was just kidding. I have a girlfriend too."-He forged a smiled. Liar. The elevator opened this time. I walked out to Mitchie's apartment and opened the door. She gave me keys since I basically lived here. I looked around the apartment for her and found her on the kitchen singing to one of Hannah's songs.

"Sometimes just misunderstood…"- So cute. I chuckled loudly. Placed the keys on the counter. She turned around and was a little shocked to see me. I hadn't been here in a couple of days.

"I didn't know you cooked in your underwear."-I stated dryly. At this she put on her apron shyly.

"I just wasn't expecting you." - She turned back to the stove. I walked towards her and planted my lips on her neck. She grunted slowly, trying to ignored me. I wrapped my arms around her feminine body. I needed to relieved this stress. "we'll get burnt, like last time."-I smiled against her neck. " At least I did."-I suck on her neck slowly. I swear me and my obsession with necks. I should just marry a giraffe. Even when im depressed, im corny. I guess im not meant to be a comedian.

"I just cant get enough of you"-She turns around and kisses me. Her lips were so warm. I don't know weather it was the time I'd spent away from her but my hormones just kicked in and I moaned her name slowly. My hands slid all the way to her lower back and my lips caressed her neck. She grunted as I left warm kisses on her neck; she tried pushing me away from but I cornered her. Sex would be the only way to get rid of these disgusting thoughts of shagging my own sister. "Mitch, please." I moaned sweetly. This always worked with her, she loves it when im all cuddly with her even though she knows the reason behind it would always be the same.

"Mickie, you promised we'd stop."- We locked eyes. Her eyes reflected the hurt in her eyes. And then she had that familiar look.

"This isn't something you can control I _need _you."


	6. Chapter 6

**MIKAYLA'S POV:**

"This isn't something you can control I _need _you."

I tightened my grip on her waist and pushed her closer to the stove without breaking eye contact with her. Caressing her chin I slowly tilted her head for a kiss. As satisfactory as enjoying a steamy cup of homemade cocoa while everybody else shivers from the window as the temperatures reaches freezing point. This is how it is right now. Why everyone dies to be with her she can only think of me. I bathe in her warmth. I enjoy every single orgasm that leaves her overused body. Everyone can rot in hell for all I care.

As I left soft, quick kisses on her lips, while quickly pulling away every time she tried to deepen the kiss I could feel her urge increase. Thus, she wrapped her hands around my neck and her left in my hair and pulled me in for a excruciatingly-long wet kiss and again we made our way to her room like we did thousands of times before. I've spent hour exploring her anatomy. Or exploiting it, however you want to put it.. While girls our age had sleepovers and played spin the bottle all you could hear from Mitchie's hallway were the muffled moans we, in various futile attempts, tried to hide from her parents.

I pushed her onto her bed. I could do this blindfolded, there's nothing oblivious to me from her body. From the birthmark between her thighs that kind of looked like a Fiji island (Viti Levu,) to the way she can squirt within a minute; discovered during our magician/audience role-play experience. Mitchie cradled hips between her legs while that desperate look appeared on her face. She _needed_ me.

I calmed her down applying pressure on her lips but Torres wasn't going down so easy and forced her tongue down my mouth. She tasted my mouth the same way she did on out first kiss. Hungry, unable to hide her lust as moans escaped her mouth. If you'd hear her singing the you'd know her moans were like and angels voice.

I tried taking her panties off but she wouldn't stop kissing me. She'd now grown fond of kiss. Her tongue tried to initiate a war against mine, yet the eagerness in me left me unable to participate and my hands trailed down her round tush. I tried to pull away but she just sucked on my tongue making the wetness between my thighs increase. Her lips were driving me insane. I needed a way of release and soon started to rub my hips with hers.

She tightened her legs around my waist and I could control myself anymore and grabbed her hands and pressed them down on the now winkled sheets. When the apron was off her body I somehow unpinned her bra. She looked at me lovingly, she loved it when I did this to her. Desperate she started touching her nipples and my mouth obeyed. As I felt goosebumps on her arms and then the pressure on her breast increased, her moan filled my ears. The way my named left her throat is almost heartbreaking. Her voice breaking as my mouth fulfilled its agenda. While my tongue danced around her nipples she arched her back. And her breathing. Her lungs could die any second, she drew about 20 liters of O2 per second.

"Mi-kie."-again with her pleas. "please." I bit on her nipple hungry and she shut her eyes and exhaled sharply. Id be a great cannibal. My hands on either side of head hovered my face against hers. Apparently now she didn't want to kiss me. I love when she's bipolar in bed, she can be mad, loving and horny at the same time. Such a turn-on.

"No kissie?"-she shook her head like a little girl while she tightened her legs around my waist. Her left hand reaching for my bra. I smiled, the hook is on the front. "How come?"

"because…"-my mouth sucked on her pulse point. I love giving her hickies. And she enjoyed them too I conclude as she rubbed her sex against my thigh. Dear god, I think I'll die this instant.

"You're right"-I mumbled against her neck making my way down her breasts but neglecting them. "I can use my mouth in such a better way."

She raised her hips and we locked eyes. I slid off her humid panties as if in slow-motion, teasing her. I opened her legs and kissed her thighs She made a cute noise and pulled me into her. Heck yes, I gladly accepted and gave along lick. Geesh, she's wet, like pouring. Way to raise my self-esteem.

Mitchie's hand guided me to her ecstasy. Her clit lied between my lips as I massaged it with my tongue. Completely desperate to achieve her climax she started massaging her breasts while she tried to bite off her bottom lip. I felt tempted to kiss her but she was so warm and she had the right taste. There should be an ice-cream flavor out off this. Pussies and cream. I loved the look on her face, a couple of minutes ago she cheerfully sung to Hannah's "nobody's perfect" and now she moaned my name while trying to rip my scalp off as she reached her limit. What did I tell you? If I fail as a singer then im definitely becoming a magician. As I lost myself in my thoughts Mitchie reached an orgasm and I poached a finger inside her.

Instant moan/ squeal. I don't even know what to call it but it's SO hot. I needed more of those. In come finger number two.

"Mikayla!!"-Her voice hoarse and filled with anxiety. I think I came right there and then.

"Faster?"-it'll only be seconds till she achieves her own little nirvana as I like to call it.

"ye-"- she's almost unable to speak as the moans are now too strong to suppress. I kiss her inner thighs my lips caressing her while my fingers gave her the sweetest reward. A very sweet reward for both of us. "Fuck!" she squealed as her squirt left the bed humid whilst a smile was left placing in my face as she climaxed.

"That was great." She smiled at me, I raised my lips and placed them on hers. Her eyes were a bit drowsy even though it was about 12:00p.m. I guess I wasn't the only one who hadn't caught some Z's last night. Torres laid asleep on my abdomen only a couple of days later whilst I played with her soft hair. I really wish I could keep my promise to Mitch and not hurt her. It does always end this way. I do use her for sex. She knows it too. I don't try to keep anything away from her though. She knows I like Miley, just not that she's my sister.

And I know she's in love with me, she's one of those few people that would go through an Armageddon and come back just because I said so. I know her love is so pure but I've only had eyes for you-know-who. Shit!! Why can't I love her? She's written tons of songs for me, let me be her first, dried my tears listened to me. She's made my life so much better. I on the other hand only plague hers. _I'm _the only reason she cries.

Parasitism is the only way to describe our relationship; whilst I am benefited she is the one that's harmed. I remember one time I told her that we couldn't talk anymore. Her mom had to drag me from my house to come and see her; she hadn't slept in days when she did she only called my name.

"Mikayla?"-she whispered as I moved under her. She sat and covered her naked breasts. Her hardened nipples poke through the cotton sheets. I smirked as she got closer for another kiss I pushed her off.

"Gotta go."-I jumped up from the bed and clutched the random pieces of clothes from the floor.

"I thought we were going to spend some time together."-she stared at the wrinkled bed. I bet tears formed in her eyes.

Just ignore her. I know its bad, bitchy, something an ass would do but it's the only way to save her from me. I slide my shirt on and catch a glimpse of her. Shoot. I knelt before her. She doesn't look at me in the eye so I lift her chin and press my lips against hers. I'm just making things worse this way but I slide my tongue inside her mouth. She sucks on it and I pull it put and I hold her bottom lip between mines. Not again, these disgusting hormones. I pull away and pecks her quickly and make my way to the door.

"I'll text you."- She nods, faking a smile.

I never did.


End file.
